


most anything to you

by queerofcups



Series: phanthonyasfolk [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Anthony wears his welcome thin.





	most anything to you

Anthony’s welcome starts to wear thin on his sixth day in their flat.

Phil’s not certain why he’s still there. It feels like he and Dan have sat in every room of the house, their heads bent close together, talking about Anthony and his issues.

It was fine on the first day, when Anthony had shoved himself into their flat and onto Phil’s cock. But Phil likes space, he likes _his_ space and he isn’t particularly fond of sharing it for long periods of time. His feelings about Dan aren’t much different. A night is fine, a weekend is fine. But Anthony’s been here for the better part of the week now and Phil feels like the only time he’s seen Dan is when they’re filming. And he’s not exactly proud of it, but he knows it's bleeding through into videos. When he’s editing material for the gaming channel, he catches himself on screen rolling his eyes more often, calling Dan on being whiny and mocking him when he makes basic mistakes.

He’d had plans to film a video for his own channel, maybe even a collab with Anthony, but he can’t even find the well of positivity he usually digs into when it's time to film.

He’s just irritated and vaguely claustrophobic and it feels like everywhere he turns, Anthony is there. And where Anthony isn’t, Dan is there, trying to talk to Phil about Anthony’s feelings. And Phil just...doesn’t give a fuck. He’s had his sexuality crisis, more than a decade ago, and while he respects everyone’s journey, he didn’t volunteer his bed, or his boyfriend, to help Anthony along the way.

He’s thinking about all of that while he’s watching Dan and Anthony at dinner. They’ve gone out because Phil can’t bring himself to cook for three again. And Dan and Anthony are doing their Dan and Anthony thing, where they make jokes that Phil gets but doesn’t care about and then things turn to Anthony’s feelings again and Phil is so irritated it feels like ants under his skin. They try to include him, but his answers are short, clipped, and his just short of being outright rude to Anthony. Eventually, they stop talking and he’s silent til they get back to the flat and Dan corners him in their bedroom while Anthony showers.

“Are you serious, Phil?” Dan hisses, “What’s wrong with you! He’s going through something right now.”

Phil doesn’t bother hiding his rolling eyes. “And?”

“And?!” Dan repeats, his ears going pink with the effort to simultaneously whisper and yell. “And, Phil Lester? Would you say something like that to one of our audience? Would you say that to me when I was figuring out what I was feeling? This isn’t easy for him.”

Phil can hear himself behaving badly, just as well as he could feel this black mood coming on the longer and longer Anthony took up his space with no indication of when he’s going to go. Phil can faintly hear Anthony humming in the shower and it feels like his irritation just ratchets up.   
  
“I know that, Dan.” He says He can’t go through something in America? He can’t find some stranger’s cock to fall on instead of yours?”

Dan’s mouth snaps shut. He looks surprised, and then knowing, all of his upset flooding away.

“Oh,” Dan says, and Phil’s even irritated with that tone. “Are you jealous, Phil? Didn’t we agree we’d tell each other when we got jealous?”

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Phil spits, standing up and walking away from Dan. “I don’t have to be jealous to want to be welcome in my own fucking home.”

Phil’s temper is his best and worst kept secret. Dan doesn’t talk about it with their audience often, and dresses it up in jokes and teasing about Phil’s secretly filthy mouth. It makes it sound funny, endearing, not like awful, raging thing that Phil’s shocked can come out of him.

But when he’s in it, when he’s slamming the door to their bedroom and storming down the stairs to go to the gaming room, where he can close the door behind himself and sit on the couch, in the dark, and seeth, he knows it's part of him. It’s the part of him that he pushes down and down and reserves only for the people that know him best in the world.

The gaming room is windowless, and he’d left his phone upstairs, so he doesn’t know how long he sits there in the dark, breathing and letting himself be angry, at how long Anthony’s been here, at the easy way he spreads himself across their life, at the way Dan expects Phil to just accept it. He hears talking for a while and then he hears moaning. It lasts for a while, long enough for Phil to get turned on, just imagining what’s happening above him. Contrary to what Dan thinks, he’s not jealous, he doesn’t care about them fucking. He knows that Dan is his and he’s Dan’s and that won’t change just because one of them fucks someone else. He’s just tired of their home being stretched to fit another person when it's usually just them.

The moaning stops eventually and Phil wonders how much longer he’s got before seething officially turns into sulking.

He doesn’t react when the door opens and closes behind someone. The light off their various consoles is weak, just enough for someone to see their way to the couch, so Phil’s genuinely surprised when Anthony starts speaking.

“I talked to Dan,” he says, sounding just as annoyingly nasal and flat as he’s sounded the last six days. God, Phil’s sick of him. He’s sick of his accent and his hair and the way he smells like sex but differently than the way Dan smells like sex.

“He says you’re irritated,” Anthony says. “But he won’t tell me why. Like I couldn’t figure it out.”

Anthony slides off the couch to settle onto his knees in front of Phil. Phil’s irritation does nothing to stop the way his body reacts. His brain is hardwired to associate Anthony with sex at this point and when Anthony pushes at his thighs, he spreads his legs easily.

“You can’t blow me out of being annoyed with you,” Phil points out. Now, the breadth of Anthony’s shoulders are lit by the electronic clow and Phil can see him shrug.

“That wasn’t really the goal,” Anthony says, reaching to tug Phil’s trackies off. He’s not really hard at all, but Anthony doesn’t seem to mind, taking Phil’s cock in his mouth and giving it a few slow, long sucks, his tongue broad and cool along the underside of it before he pulls away to dip his tongue into the furl of Phil’s foreskin, the way Dan had taught him on the first night he’d come here. Anthony keeps at it, worrying the skin and the sensitive slit of Phil’s cock until Phil has to push him away because it's a little too much. He’s nearly there now, cock aching a little with the quick rush of blood, and he rests his hand on the back of Anthony’s head while he dips down to press soft, delicate bites to the skin of Phil’s balls.

When he’s as hard as he’s going to get, Anthony comes back to his cock, bobbing his head and relaxing his throat to let Phil in deeper. He keeps bringing Phil’s hands to his head and when Phil lets them rest there, he pulls off, setting back on his haunches.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?” Anthony asks, “Here I am, in your space again, after fucking your boyfriend. I won’t let you have a moment of piece. Aren’t you sick of me, Phil?”

Phil nods, biting his bottom lip, and when he realizes Anthony probably can’t see him, he grinds out, “Yes. Sick of it, Anthony.”

“Well,” Anthony says, coming in close again. “Fuck me like you’re angry then.”

And Phil pauses for a moment, then finds himself overwhelmed with irritation. Who is Anthony to demand that Phil fuck him anyway in particular, or to demand anything of him at all?

He sort of collapses forward, knocking Anthony back onto his back and elbows, and wrestles out of his joggers so he can climb up to straddle Anthony’s chest.

Like this, they’re closer to the glowing light of the sleeping computer and he can see the outline of Anthony’s face, the way his lips are slick with spit and Phil’s precum and how he’s looking up at Phil.

Phil presses the head of his cock to that slick bottom lip and then he pushes forward with no warning, expecting Anthony to keep up.

It’s not a particularly comfortable position for Anthony--he has to hold himself up and at an angle to be able to keep Phil in his mouth and he can’t take him very deep--Phil keeps bumping against against the smooth fleshy push of his soft palate and Anthony’s gagged a few times, but he doesn’t move away or push at Phil’s hips as he fucks Anthony’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Phil says raggedly, closing his eyes so he can better focus on the warmth of Anthony’s mouth and how it matches the burning irritation that’s been just below his skin. He groans when Anthony presses the tip of his tongue hard against Phil’s cock against, then flattens it out.

“Suck me,” Phil murmurs, possibly too quiet for even Anthony to hear, “Suck my cock.”

He finally pulls away, his cock slippery with Anthony’s spit, and Anthony gasps with the rush of air. Phil’s about to shove back in when Anthony pushes at his hip.

“What,” Phil asks, “Are you ok? Do I need to--,”

“You’re fine,” Anthony says, wiggling upward so that instead of Phil straddling his chest, he’s straddling his thighs. “Just let me--get off so I can turn over.”

Phil does, and he’s rewarded with Anthony on his knees, head pressed to the floor, his shorts pulled down and his legs spread. His thighs are glistening.

“Dan sent me down here,” Anthony says, “After he fucked me. He said it might be a good peace offering.”

Anthony doesn’t say, but Phil doesn’t need to ask to know that if he pushed a finger in, Anthony wouldn’t put up much resistance. And he’d be wet, so wet, with Dan’s come.

“Do you need stretching?” Phil asks, standing up on his knees and rubbing his cock between Anthony’s cheeks, against his wet hole. He isn’t close, exactly, but the change in position and sensation has his toes curling.

“Will I ever learn, if you go easy on me?” Anthony asks, pushing back against Phil. “No. Lubed, stretched and came in. I’m good.”

Phil feels a different sort of feeling rush through him then and he doesn’t ask again. Instead, he lines himself up with the grasping ring of Anthony’s muscles and pushes his cock into the wet, sucking warmth there.

Dan had come in Anthony and set him, dripping, to Phil. He hadn’t even let Anthony come, judging from how hard his cock is when Phil reaches around to wrap a hand around him.

“Shit,” Anthony says. The next noises he makes are just high, whining noises as Phil thrusts in and out a few times, finding a rhythm. Anthony moves with him, rocking back and forth on his knees.

“Can you come like this?” Phil asks and Anthony either laughs or gasps, Phil can’t tell.

“Does it matter?” Anthony asks, but still moans when Phil speeds up his thrusts. Phil decides he’s done caring about Anthony, if he’s going to be bitchy and difficult. Instead, he walks even closer on his knees and shortens his thrusts until he’s plastered against Anthony’s hips and basically pulling out enough that he can grind deep into Anthony.

He doesn’t really give a shit about how good it feels for Anthony, but it must be doing something because he’s groaning so consistently it seems like he can’t stop and he’s still rolling his hips back into Phil’s. He’s slick with Dan’s come and Phil can feel it spilling out when he pulls out, getting both of them and Anthony’s shorts wet. It’s dirty, Anthony’s just a messy gift that Dan had sent him, more of an apology than a person.

“Fuck me,” Anthony says, “Fuck me like you’re angry, fuck me like you don’t care.”

And Phil says, “I don’t.”

He’s nothing if not occasionally honest.

“I don’t care,” Phil says, fucking into Anthony. “I don’t care. I don’t give a damn about you, Anthony, fuck. You’re a pretty distraction, a puzzle for Dan to solve. You don’t have real problems, that’s why you’re still here. Because you like Dan’s attention and you like my cock.”

Phil grabs a handful of Anthony’s hair with one hand and his hp with the other.

“And Dan’s gonna get bored,” Phil says, thrusting through the his hips’ burning. “Because you’re an okay fuck. You’re just another hole for us.”

Anthony comes untouched, with a sob and a jerk and Phil just moves with him, his thrusts going short and erratic but still fucking as Anthony yelps, high and surprised, and moves in shocky little movements like his mind is telling him to move away but his body wants more.

“Fuck,” Phil says and comes, his grip on Anthony’s hips going tight. There’ll be bruises tomorrow, probably. He buries himself deep in Anthony and keeps grinding even though he can’t get further, getting as far into Anthony as he can. Under him, Anthony’s making some noise. Phil realizes he’s saying thank you, over and over again.

Phil pulls out and sits back on the floor. Anthony collapses off of his knees onto his side.

“You need to be out by tomorrow night,” Phil says, catching his breath. “We can recommend hotels, if you want to stay in London.”

Anthony’s silent for a long moment and then says, “No. Well yes, just for a few days. But then I’m going home, I think. It's been long enough.”

“Hm,” Phil says, then grabs his trackies. He stands up and pulls his shirt off. He needs a shower. “You can sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“Yep,” Anthony says, and continues to lay there. “Um. Thanks. Night, Phil.”

Phil makes a distracted _mhmmm_ of acknowledgement then heads toward the door. He needs to apologize to Dan and maybe coax him into sharing a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for phandomficfests write something you're afraid to post flash fest. I'm not afraid to post anything, but I figured I'd take up some unpopular tropes and pairings. Title is from Snow Patrol's Somewhere A Clock is Ticking. 
> 
> Come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
